The Circle: Movie Buzzed
by JesseEdwards93
Summary: During their first weekend as a couple, Tony & Clint have a movie night with Nat, Sam & Thor. Drinking & hilarity ensue. Side story of my Circle series. Rated T for strong language.


***This story takes place between The Circle and Burnt Around The Edges. It isn't really crucial to the overall plot of either fics. Just a funny little side project that popped up in my head for this particular AU. Enjoy :)~Jesse Edwards***

One week. One whole week since Tony Stark's 18th birthday party. One week since that game of game of Truth or Dare during the afterparty that changed everything. Tony's dare in particular sparked something major, which led to some drama over the weekend. Some pretty serious drama, but that following Monday things worked out mostly. Tony and Clint got together which was great. Unfortunately Tony's first love Pepper and former best friend Rhodey didn't seem to want to see him anymore which sucked. It sucked a lot. _But_ , it was alright. Tony had the Circle to enjoy his time with now. Clint, his cool new sweetheart. Natasha, Clint's sexy ginger best friend. Steve, all around good samaritan. Thor, a big man with a big heart and a big appetite. Bruce, the softspoken fellow genius of Marvel High. And Sam, the falcon loving class clown. Tony liked to joke around and act as though he didn't have a care in the world, but truthfully he couldn't imagine a better group of people to spend a Friday night with. Which was why he was coming _this_ close to whining.

"C'mon, Clint. Pleeeeeaaaase?" he asked, batting his eyelashes.

Tony and his new beau were having an afterschool lunch date at a local burger joint near Clint's neighborhood. Tony had dined abroad at five star restaurants before, and yet he still enjoyed himself at comfy small eateries like these. Who would've thought? Clint rolled his eyes. He took another bite of burger to keep himself from taking. Tony was growing exasperated.

"Look Clint, I know you have this whole lone wolf thing about you unless you're with Natasha and all, but you're gonna have to face facts, babe. Those days are over. You're with me now."

Clint swallowed his burger and looked at Tony with amusement. Tony chuckled at Clint's face. Normally he was either frowning or blank faced. When he smiled or looked confused it was just the cutest thing.

"What?" asked Tony, stabbing his fork into his chicken and bacon salad.

"Did you just call me 'babe'?" Clint asked with a small chuckle.

Tony nodded and smiled proudly. Clint clicked his tongue then shook his head.

"Yeah, don't do that."

Tony sighed sadly but accepted that. He already had a pet name for Clint anyway.

"So anyway back on topic, Clyde. Why don't you want me to hang out with you at your house this weekend?"

Clint cocked an eyebrow, surprised that Tony was so adamant about this.

"Why would you _want_ to spend the weekend at my place, T? I live in a shabby one story house. You have your own floor back at the mansion. Aren't you supposed to be the smart one?"

Tony leaned forward, locking is eyes with Clint's steely-blues. He was getting to know Clint better and better every day.

"You sure you aren't just looking for an excuse to keep not introducing me to your big brother?" he asked quietly.

Clint pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Tony,..."

"I'm a big boy, Clyde. If Barney doesn't like me that's okay. But in case you haven't noticed, I wanna be a part of your life. Part of your life includes your house which I wanna see." said Tony, snaking his hand to Clint's and grabbing hold.

Clint closed his eyes and let a laugh bubble out of him. Tony couldn't help but grin.

 _There's that smile I like._

"Alright alright, T. God, did your dick fall off or something? When does Tony Stark get all sentimental and poetic?"

Tony interlocked their fingers and laughed.

"You can't fool me, Mr. Barton. Look, how about I come by later tonight and we can just watch movies or something. We can invite our friends over so it's less awkward for you and Barney." Tony suggested.

Clint licked his lower lip, pondering what Tony just said. A few seconds later he nodded.

"Alright. Yeah. That'll be cool."

The two boys sat there and held hands, smiling at each other for a while before finishing their lunch.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later on that night,...

Clint had no idea why he was feeling nervous at all. He didn't give a shit about impressing Tony. His house was perfectly presentable. He had snacks and drinks ready. Barney was out for the night with some of his work buddies. Everything was fine. So what was the deal? Then Clint chuckled at himself.

 _Of course._

This would be his first time hosting a hangout session with the Circle. Also the first time his...lover? Boyfriend? Friend with benefits? Whatever Tony was to him, he'd be there too.

 _Oh who am I kidding. I guess I do wanna impress him. That pineapple loving bastard._

Clint checked the time on his phone. It was almost eight o'clock. His guests would all would be there in a little while. After lunch with Tony, Clint had texted the Circle inviting them to his place. Steve unfortunately couldn't make it, seeing as how his mother dragged him off to a family reunion for the weekend. Bruce was going to some sort of super geeky science convention with his girlfriend Betty.

 _Good for you, Banner. Still a little hard to believe that guy has a sweetheart but eh, he's likable._

Natasha and Sam both said yeah and that they'd be there soon. Of course Tony was coming. Thor said he would be there as well, but a little bit later after he and his girlfriend Jane were done doing whatever. Clint looked around his living room. There were two big couches and an old recliner chair. He hoped they would all be comfortable enough.

 _Thor's big ass will have to have an entire couch just for himself._

After placing a few bags of chips on the coffee table, he heard a knock at the door. Clint answered it quickly, practically running to the door. The first arrival turned out to be his partner Natasha. She was as gorgeous as ever, dressed in an oversized pink t-shirt and green plaid boxer shorts with a night scarf wrapped around her head. Clint laughed as he beckoned her inside.

"Hey, hawk. Anyone else here yet?" she asked.

"Uh, no. Not yet. Nat, why are you dressed like you're ready for bed?"

"Well number one, I'm staying over tonight. You don't get a say in that as usual. Two, Tony didn't tell you? Huh. Guess not."

Clint arched a brow at her, not having a clue what she was talking about.

"Nope."

"Tony messaged all of us saying to dress up in pajamas. You know, just for the hell of it."

Clint looked down at himself, suddenly aware how out of place he would look in his turtleneck and jeans.

"Dammit, Tony." he grumbled, and he went into his room to change.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Natasha struggled not to giggle at her partner, who came out of his room a few minutes later in a white tank top and purple sweatpants.

"You're really doing this, aren't you?" she asked.

With what happened last weekend after the birthday party, Natasha never would've thought that whole situation would've led to Clint Barton suddenly going out with one of the most outrageous and flamboyant students in Marvel High history. In the past it was always her and her partner. Now it was her and the Circle. It was one hell of an adjustment, but she was growing to like it. Clint walked up to her, staring at her lovingly.

"I guess I am. It's crazy, ya know? But I'm glad you're still around." he said softly.

Clint wrapped his arms around her waist, leaning forward. Very very far forward. Natasha quickly put the tips of her fingers on his forehead, gently pushing his head back just before their lips made contact.

"Ah ah ah. We don't get to do that anymore." she told him.

Clint quickly let go of her waist, turning red in the face and backing up slowly.

"Ahem. Sorry. Force of a habit I guess."

Natasha sighed and grinned sideways at him. That was something they were both going to have to get used to. The doorbell rung, catching Clint's attention. Natasha hurried and took the recliner as her spot. She was NOT sharing the couch or floor with a bunch of boys while she was in her nightwear. Clint answered the door, and there was Tony and Sam. Tony with an open red silk bathrobe, white T-shirt, blue boxers and fuzzy red slippers. Sam was in a dark green T-shirt and camo pajama bottoms.  
"Hey, Clyde. Nice to see you too, Bonnie." Tony greeted with a smile.

Natasha smiled back. Yup. They were Bonnie and Clyde.

"Hey."

"Nice place. It's got that 'young adults live here' kinda vibe to it." said the Harlem native as they came in.

"Thanks, Sam. Though I wouldn't exactly say Barney is a 'young adult'. He's turning twenty-nine this year." said Clint.

Tony and Clint hugged then went over to the movie shelf by the living room television.

"Alright Clyde, whattaya got?" asked the millionaire.

Clint shrugged his shoulders.

"Depends on what you're in the mood for. My taste varies." he replied.

"No dramas. No exceptions." Natasha ordered.

Most of the time, Natasha got her way when she told Clint to do something. Tonight was not one of those times. Clint grinned evilly at her, fingering through his DVDs until he found something.

"Thanks for the suggestion, Nat." said Clint.

"Aw shit. I thought we were over here to _enjoy_ ourselves." Sam said.

"Don't worry, Birdie. Here's a good one." said Clint holding up the case.

Tony and Natasha smiled at the selection.

"Forrest fucking Gump. What a treasure." said Tony.

Natasha clicked her tongue and crossed her legs. Alright. She could deal with that.

"Nice. I dig Tom Hanks." said Sam.

"Aaaaand, I know how to make this even betterrrrr." Clint sang with an evil grin.

"Oooh. Do tell." said Tony.

Clint pranced over to the kitchen, where Natasha noticed he was going to a particular cabinet that had a lock on it. Natasha knew what was coming. That was Barney's liquor cabinet: which Clint always seemed to be able to unlock. He easily disposed of the lock, opened the cabinet and pulled out two bottles of brown liquor.

"We're turning Forrest Gump into a drinking game!" Clint announced.

Sam perked up at the announcement.

"Well alright! It's Friday night, baby. Why not?"

"You're brother's gonna kill you when he finds out you've been stealing from his special cabinet. Again." Natasha warned.

"Yeah right. That would mean he wouldn't have me around to do all the housework anymore."

"Excellent point. I'll grab the glasses." Natasha replied getting up.

"Damn, Clint. You're sexy when you're rebellious." Sam joked.

"Mmm hmm. You realize that's basically all the time, right Sam? I must make you _really_ hot."

"Heh heh. You know what I like."

"You know I do." said Clint with a wink.

"I'll bet you do." Sam whispered, wiping his thumb across his lower lip.

Tony looked from Clint to Sam to Clint again. The expression on his face absolutely priceless.

"What the FUCK is happening right now?"

"Rules of the game, shall we?" said Clint, skipping right past the moment.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sam raised his hand, eager to handle this next part. He couldn't help feeling so excited. Clint was definitely the same cool guy at home that he was at school. Sam liked his attitude. He was a badass.

"Yo, I've got this. Trust me. We'll get _really_ loosey goosey." he proposed.

Tony, forgetting all about Sam's "flirty" moment with Clint, gestured to him.

"Okay good sir. What shall the rules be?" he asked in a British accent.

Sam snapped his fingers and immediately came up with them all off the top of his head.

Oh yeah. We're gonna get a little fucked up tonight.

"Here we go. Forrest Gump drinking game. The rules go as follows; you will sip every time one of the movie's famous quotes such as 'run Forrest, run' is said. You will sip every time there's feathers, running, drugs, when Jenny blows Forrest off, when Forrest and Jenny reunite, shrimp, and when Forrest encounters someone famous. Sound good?"

Clint and Natasha perked their lips and nodded in agreement. Tony however scratched his chin and pondered thoughtfully.

"I suppose that'll do, but I have two more rules of my own to add."

Sam raised his eyebrows. He was sure he covered everything.

"I'm listening."

Tony held up two fingers and said,  
"One; we will sip every time there's a scene with nipples."

Natasha covered her mouth, trying her best to choke down a laugh. Clint and Sam were more or less doing the same.

"And the second one?"

"When it goes to another moment in time, you're gonna finish yo drank."

Sam wiped his hands over his eyes. It was official. Tony was trying to give them all liver damage.

"Yeah we're getting fucked up tonight." he said, partially regretting his decision to come over tonight.

 ***End of chapter 1. The actual game is next ;)***


End file.
